Rescuing Serena
by january sunshine
Summary: Serena is crazy because of a Dark Spore, she's stuck in the Dark Ocean, or maybe not, and the DD's are trying to help. Davis is kidnapped and finds another DD, Natalie. And Yolei is anorexic! CH. 5 UP!
1. Serena's Spore

:.:*Disclaimer*:.: As always, I don't own digimon, and if I did, do you think I'd write a fanfic?   
  
Authoress's Note: This takes place after the ending of the fighting, but everyone in the world doesn't get a digimon and no one knew about the world tour and everything related to digimon except the digidestined.  
  
  
  
Rescuing Serena  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Serena's Spore  
  
  
  
  
  
When she was eleven, she traveled the digital world with her digimon, unknown to many. One day, she was hit in the back of the neck with some sort of small black gear.   
  
Near Christmas one and a half years later, a man named Oikawa kidnapped all the children with Dark Spores to take the power harnessed in them. The girl with the unknown digimon was the only one he missed. With her power, he could have controlled the galaxies, but he could never get to her.   
  
There was one problem with the girl still having the dark spore in her: she became twisted.   
  
  
  
~*!.....!*~   
  
  
  
"So are we going patrolling or what?" Davis Motomiya asked, spinning around in a computer chair in the lab.   
  
"We have to wait for Yolei," Kari Kamiya said.   
  
"And Ken," T.K. Takaishi said.   
  
"And Cody," Kari added.   
  
"Let's just go on and wait for them there," Davis said.  
  
"Sorry we're late," Yolei Inoue said, appearing in the doorway. She smiled at them, then looked down the hall, watching little Cody Hida run to catch up. He came beside her, panting.   
  
Ken Ichijouji walked up behind them. "Hello," he said cheerfully, scaring Yolei. Cody and the other three laughed at the frightened expression she gave him. "Guess what!"   
  
"What?" they said.   
  
"My parents transferred me here!" he said.   
  
"That's great news," Kari said. "Don't you think, Yolei? Yolei?"   
  
Yolei was staring at Ken, in some sort of daze. She heard her name and snapped out of it. "Oh, huh?"   
  
"Ken's coming to our school," Davis said.   
  
Yolei smiled happily. "Perfecto!"   
  
"Well, let's go to the digital world," Cody said.   
  
T.K. held his digivice to the computer screen. "Digiport open!" The six went to the digital world.   
  
  
  
~*!.....!*~   
  
  
  
One thing that rarely appens is a meeting of the DigiGods, Azulongmon, Ebonwumons 1 and 2, and Zhuqiaomon.  
  
"Well, the place is in turmoil," Zhuqiaomon said.   
  
"We can't have her here anymore," Ebonwumon 1 said.   
  
"Should we send her to the human world, where she belongs?" Ebonwumon 2 said.   
  
"No, we can't. Her condition will worsen, and she'll find her way back here through the portals the digidestined use," Azulongmon said. She needs to be isolated, where there's nothing to destroy."   
  
"You don't mean..." Ebonwumon 1 and 2 said.   
  
"Yes, I do. There's no other option," Azulongmon said.   
  
"We'll have to get someone strong enough to bring her in," Zhuqiaomon said. "She's powerful, and we're obviously not going anywhere."   
  
  
  
~*!.....!*~  
  
  
  
Serena had been living in the digital world ever since the Oikawa incident. She was almost half mad, not herself. She, and her blue tiger cat digimon with purple stripes named Genomon. They were in the forest, sitting in an open space by a small pond. Serena looked in the pond, smiling oddly at her reflection.   
  
"Genomon, lookie!" she said.   
  
Genomon walked over and forced a laugh at the reflection. She was a sad little digimon, obeying her partner's every comand. Serena, for some reason, wanted Genomon to fight and destroy every digimon she could. So Genomon did, not wanting to upset Serena.   
  
There was laughter heard nearby. Serena looked one direction, a eicked smile forming. She laughed. "C'mon, Genomon." She walked away, Genomon following obediently.   
  
  
  
~*!.....!*~  
  
  
  
"So, Ken, if you're in my class, can I copy your test?" Davis asked.   
  
"Typical Davis," Yolei said, after Davis asked his dumb question.   
  
Davis crossed his arms and pouted, almost knocking Demiveemon off his head.   
  
"C'mon Davis, it was a joke," T.K. said. "Lighten up."   
  
"Well, I don't like it, T.J."   
  
"T.K.," T.K. corrected.   
  
Davis brushed past hte group, knocking T.K. in the shoulder, and walked ahead, leaving the others behind. T.K. rolled his eyes.   
  
"What's with him?" Yolei said.   
  
"Only he knows," T.K. said. "Moron." He shook his head. Kari elbowed him, telling him to be nice, then elbowed him again for asking why if Davis wasn't around.   
  
"He's got to be really mad at us. He did this kind of thing before, the day he came back with Exveemon," Kari said.   
  
"I remember that," Yolei said. "Do you think he'll do something crazy?"   
  
"Definitely," the group said at once.   
  
Suddenly, a girl with dark brown hair and violet eyes came from the bushes. She smiled evilly at them, taking everyone aback. Her tiger cat digimon stood in front of her, ready to attack. So did the digidestined's digimon.   
  
"Tiger slash!" the digimon yelled, about to scratch Patamon, only to be countered by Gatomon. It knocked Gatomon over, blocking the other digimon's attacks, until Gatomon fell unconscious by Kari's feet. Kari bent down and picked up her injured friend. Then, she went after Patamon, but missed half the time because he flew. She went after Armadillomon, and made him retreat into his shell to prevent further damage. He was out of the fight. Hawkmon attacked with a gust-like attack, knocking the digimon into a tree. The digimon turned around, climbed, then pounced on Hawkmon, biting his wing. Hawkmon fought back, but was knocked unconscious after the wrestling match. Genomon climbed another tree, then at a fast speed, jumped from tree to tree in a blur, hitting Patamon in the middle. Patamon digivolved to Angemon, but the small digimon was still knocking him all over the place. It digivolved to a large navy and red tiger and fought Angemon to the ground, causing him to de-digivolve. Wormmon digivolved to Stingmon and started fighting. The other digimon sacrificed their power and gave it to Stingmon. An unsuspected attack hit the tiger cat digimon from behind, along with an attack from the front from Stingmon, and the tiger cat de-digivolved. Wormmon de-digivolved and fell into Ken's arms exausted.   
  
The girl ran to her digimon and picked it up. "Genomon, no!" She loked at the others. "How were you able to defeat Mekamon?"   
  
"Why'd you attack? What were you trying to do?" asked a voice. Davis was behind her. The girl looked at him as he rejoined the group, a tired Demiveemon on his shoulder.   
  
"I dunno. I just wanted to," the girl said. "My name is Serena. Who are you?" Before they could speak, Serena screamed, grabbing the back of her neck.   
  
"Serena, no! Not now!" Genomon said, her voice soft.   
  
Ken looked at her, then felt the back of his own neck. He had had a pain there before, but it stopped when... he knew what it was: a Dark Spore. He didn't see her in the truck with the other kids. "She must have been the kid Oikawa kept mentioning under his breath," Ken said softly.   
  
"What?" Yolei said.   
  
"Winter," Ken said. "When Oikawa kidnapped the kids, he kept saying to himself that he couldn't get one. She must be that one!"   
  
Serena fell over onto the ground, and removed her hand from her neck. She was breathing heavily, smiling wickedly. The started laughing.   
  
"What's wrong with her?" Kari said.   
  
"It's the thing that flew in her neck a year and a half ago," Genomon said. "She's been here, like this, since after Christmas."   
  
Ken approached her. "Her Dark Spore must still be sending signals to her brain waves, and now she's, well..."   
  
"Psycho?" T.K. said. Kari elbowed him.   
  
"Um, you could put it that way," Ken said.   
  
Serena looked at him, then coughed and stopped laughing. She sat up, blinked, and shook her head. "That was a dream, right?"   
  
Ken shook his head sadly.   
  
"I really destroyed all those digimon?"   
  
They all nodded, taking Genomon's lead.   
  
A tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm evil. It was me. I shouldn't be here," she said.   
  
Suddenly, Leomon walked over to them and grabbed Serena.   
  
"What are you doing, Leomon?" Kari asked.   
  
"Azulongmon and the other DigiGods ordered me to bring her to them. She's highly dangerous, destroying digimon all over this world," Leomon explained. "They are going to put her somewhere where she won't hurt anyone anymore."   
  
Leomon walked away, the digidestined, except Davis, following. He led them to a digital barrier, then to a giant palace. A Wizardmon was waiting. "That her?" Leomon nodded. Wizardmon hurried past some double doors to a large room where the DigiGods were. He bowed to them.   
  
"The girl is here, but the digidestined followed," he said.   
  
"It's all right. Send them in," Azulongmon said.   
  
Wizardmon bowed, then hurried to the others. "You all may go in, now," he said. Leomon led the group into the room. He set Serena down.   
  
"Serena is your name, correct?" Ebonwumon 1 said.   
  
Serena nodded, trembling.   
  
"Serena, we have been talking. Your recent actions have been threatening the digital world," Azulongmon said. "Your current state could threaten the human world also, so there's only one conclusion. Zhuqiaomon?"   
  
"You are hearby sentenced to the Dark Ocean," Zhuqiaomon said.   
  
"No!" Ken yelled. "You can't do that!"   
  
"And why not?" Zhuqiaomon asked.   
  
"She had a Dark Spore that was never taken out, and the evilness was malfunctioning. Sending her to the Dark Ocean is only going to create another Dagimon Emperor, or she'll go mad probably permanently! I think I know of a way to change her back to normal."   
  
The DigiGods all exchanged glances, then all eyes turned on Azulongmon. "All right. If you know, you can. How much time will you need?"   
  
"A few days at the most," Ken said. "To get supplies, then the major thing should take a few hours."  
  
"Well, we'll still have to keep her confined until you're ready. She will have to stay in the Dark Ocean until you're ready."   
  
Ken reluctantly nodded. Serena stared at the DigiGods, horrified. A Phantomon walked into the room, waved his cape, and Serena vanished.   
  
  
  
*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*   
  
  
  
What do you think? I've been trying romances, humor, and Action stories, but none seem to work, except this one and another one that was deleted off my computer. Well, you review, I post, and I'm willing to add some of your ideas for me into the story, if you want. I'll start off small and say that if I get 5 reviews, I'll post another chapter, and if I don't put one on after being demanded, then I'm busy and it'll be the next thing I do. So, in other words, you review, I post, we all enjoy.   
  
Darkness Princess 


	2. Searching

:.:*Disclaimer*:.: As I've said before, I don't own digimon.   
  
  
  
Rescuing Serena   
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Searching  
  
  
  
"So, Ken, how do you s'pose we'll cure her?" Davis asked as he and the other digidestined left the DigiGods' palace. They headed to Jennai's.   
  
"I'm not sure," Ken started.   
  
"What? Then she'll be waiting for help forever!" Davis said.   
  
"Let me finish. I'm not sure HOW but I have a vague idea. We need Joe and Izzy here pronto," Ken said. "Oikawa used some kind of mechanical device, so we could maybe make our own to destroy the signals it's sending to her brain. But it'll get stronger while she's at the Dark Ocean so we have to make our device stronger, or we'll have another monster on our hands."   
  
"What do you mean, Monster?" Kari asked.   
  
"Me," Ken said. "Well, enough of that. We have to get to Jennai's. Azulongmon said his place was straight ahead of this place right?"   
  
"Well, we could be looking straight at it. Let's keep moving," Yolei said. The six walked forward andappeared in some sort of garden. They crossed a bridge that went over a small stream and saw Jennai in front of an old fashioned chinese style palace.   
  
"Hello," Jennai said.   
  
  
  
~*!.....!*~  
  
  
  
"So that's why we need your help," T.K. finished for the group as they took turns explaining what had happened.   
  
"Well, Ken, your plan's a bit tricky, but we could pull it off," Jennai said. "We need to get those digidestined here, and fast."   
  
Yolei pulled out her D-terminal. She emailed Izzy and Joe. Within ten minutes, the two were there, Izzy with a bag of small high-tech machinery parts.   
  
"What's in the bag, Izzy?" Davis asked.   
  
"Parts. I've been thinking about this and maybe we could use the power of the spore against itself, then we scan it sort of like how the other's were scanned. It might work, but it if doesn't, she'll probably go mad and we should leave her in the Dark Ocean. But... that's not going to happen." Izzy dumped the contents of his bag onto the table. "These are a few parts we could use to create a scanner or reconfigurer of some sort."   
  
"A few?" T.K. repeated.   
  
"I don't understand a thing, but I'm not going to ask," Davis said.   
  
"For once, I agree with you," T.K. said.   
  
"I don't get it, either," Kari said.   
  
"It's simple," Yolei spoke. "We're going to create a device similar to the one Ken said Oikawa had. and we're going to create a device that will reconfigure the signals that are being sent to Serena's brain and cause the spore to send the signals to itself."   
  
"I get it," Kari said.   
  
"That's good. You mind clueing me in?" Davis asked.   
  
"I do," Kari said. "It's really hard to get, but I think I understand it. Either way, I'm leaving this one to them."   
  
Yolei, Ken, and Joe started rummaging through the parts. Izzy started furiously typing on his laptop, creating a program compatible to the hand-made device. The other three walked around outside and found themselves outside the digital barrier. They walked around for a while, then an explosion was heard, followed by screams, and the digidestined were blown into different directions. T.K. crashed into a tree and fell onto the ground from the rebound. He got up slightly, his injuries not bad, and started looking for the others. He spotted Kari laying a few yards away and ran over to her.   
  
"Kari!" he said, slightly shaking her.   
  
She opened her eyes and sat up. "T.K.? What was that? Where's Davis?"   
  
"Davis can take care of himself. As for the explosion, I have no idea. I wonder what happened," T.K. said.   
  
"Well, let's go find Davis then go back to Jennai's," Kari said.   
  
"Kari, why do you want to go look for Davis? He's a big boy. He can take care of himself," T.K. said.   
  
"Well, if I had found Davis and you were missing, we'd go look for you, so why can't we go look for Davis? And anyway, he's part of our team and not looking for him would just create another enemy." Kari walked over to T.K. and put her arms around his shoulders. "Anyway, I'm glad I'm with you."   
  
T.K. smiled. Kari kissed his cheek, then let go of him and turned around. "But we're still looking for Davis," she spoke, ruining the mood. So, they went off to find Davis. They walked around in the forest, and accidentally left it. The ended up finding Jennai's place. "Well, he probably beat us here," Kari said. The two walked in to Jennai's house and saw Cody, Izzy, and Ken working on a scanner-like device a bit bigger than a digivice. Yolei was sitting on the couch in the room, her head in her hands. Davis wasn't there. The digimon were playing Tag.   
  
"Where's Davis?" Ken asked.   
  
"We don't know. There was an explosion and Davis wasn't around," T.K. said. "We thought he already came back here."   
  
"Okay, Cody and I'll stay herre, the rest of you go find Davis," Izzy said.   
  
Wormmon, Veemon, Gatomon, Hawkmon, and Patamon came over to T.K. and Kari. Ken got up and walked over to them. T.K. glanced over at Yolei. "Yolei, are you coming?" Ken asked.   
  
Yolei looked up at them, then stood. She nodded slightly and followed them out of the house. They crossed the barrier and walked back into the forest. They bame to a spot where there was a small crater in the ground.   
  
"This must be where the bomb hit," T.K. said. He and Kari walked and stood at one place. "We stood here," he said. "And Davis was there." He pointed to a spot a yard away.   
  
"Then Davis went that way," Ken said. "Let's go see."   
  
The group followed Ken to where he thought Davis went.   
  
  
  
~*!.....!*~  
  
  
  
Davis was awake. He groaned as his head pounded. He felt a warm liquid dripping from his temple and lifted his right hand to touch it. He looked at his fingers, which were now covered with blood. It was painful to move around, so he stayed right where he was, just listening for sounds, but only hearing his own shallow breathing. He closed his eyes, hoping someone would find him soon.   
  
He heard a rustle in the bushes and waited. A person in a black long jacket appeared and picked Davis up. The stranger pulled a small perfume bottle out of his jacket and sprayed it in Davis's face. Davis yelled for help, but soon fell asleep.   
  
  
  
~*!.....!*~  
  
  
  
"Did you hear that?" Yolei said, looking around.   
  
"It sounded like a scream," Kan said.   
  
The four ran towards the noise and saw nothing, but there were a few drops of blood on the grass, and they looked fresh.   
  
"Someone's been here," Ken said.   
  
"Let's keep looking," Kari said.   
  
The four looked around for a while. Yolei leaned on a tree closing her eyes, as a wave of dizziness swept over her. "Yolei, are you okay?" Ken asked.   
  
"Yeah," Yolei said. She opened her eyes. "Well, let's keep looking."   
  
  
  
~*!.....!*~  
  
  
  
Serena cried, not knowing any other thing to do. She didn't know what she was doing when she was in the digital world, she thought she was dreaming. But it was real, and the DigiGods just got rid of her, without even giving her a chance. 'They didn't do that to Ken Ichijouji,' Serena thought angrily. 'He was a mastermind, and had fun watching them suffer, but he was one of their best assets in fighting off the evil digimon. I can be a good asset, too. Genomon is powerful, and I bet I could destroy the DigiGods if she could digivolve to Ultimate.'   
  
"Yes, you could," a voice said. It was cold and eerie, the Dark Ocean being the perfect place for it.   
  
"Who are you?" Serena yelled.   
  
"You could do great things with your digimon partner. You could be better than Ken, you're stronger."   
  
"Tell me who you are!"   
  
"You don't need to know. All you need to know about me is that I can help you rule the digital world. Revenge for the DigiGods banishing you to this horrid place."   
  
Serena plugged her ears. "I'm not hearing this, I'm not hearing this..." She stood up.   
  
"Fine, suit yourself. But I'm going to have fun with you here," the voice said.   
  
A wave from the Ocean splashed Serena hard, knocking her down. She got back up and stomped around the Ocean shore pouting and cursing everyone, including the voice, the DigiGods, and the Digidestined for not being there already. But some things were were telling her to do different things. One said she should drown herself in the ocean. The second said she should dip her black and purple digivice in the ocean. A third said she should walk around and scream until she collapsed. A fourth said find a way out. A fifth said cry more. Serena shook her head, trying to get rid of the voices. She laid on the sand and tried to sleep, a way of forgetting her problems.   
  
  
  
~*!.....!*~  
  
  
  
"We've checked almost every inch of this forest and there's no sign of Davis!" T.K. said. "Let's head back. He probably found his way back."  
  
"That's what we thought the last time, remember?" Kari said.   
  
"He's got to be somewhere," Ken said. "He couldn't have just vanished into thin air."   
  
Yolei leaned on a tree and closed her eyes again. Ken, T.K., and Kari all exchanged glances, then looked at Yolei. Something wasn't right; Yolei wasn't herself. Since she didn't want to say anything, they decided they wouldn't either. After a minute, Yolei took a deep breath and said, "Let's go find Davis." They continued walking.   
  
  
  
*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*   
  
  
  
I'd like to thank my reviewers: Saiyan Brat  
  
And remember, 5 reviews, and you get another chapter. You review, I post, we all enjoy.   
  
Darkness Princess 


	3. Getting information

:.:*Disclaimer*:.: Ppl, I'm getting tired of saying this: I don't own Digimon. Now, can this be the last time I say it? You say no? Aw, shucks.   
  
  
  
Rescuing Serena  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Getting information  
  
  
  
Serena paced back and forth, wondering what she should do. "Hmm... I need to get out. But how? I can't go back to the digital world, and I haven't been to the real world in over a month, and those are my only options. What am I going to do?"   
  
The voices were talking to her again.   
  
[ Find a way out. You don't want to stay here forever, do you? / / Cry now, think later. None of this was your fault. / / Why cry? Go back to the digital world, find Genomon, and go kick some DigiGod butt! / / Then you'll be staying here for all of eternity. Stay and wait for the digidestined. / / Dip your D3 in the water, then the Dark Lord will help you control the digital world. You can get your revenge. / / You don't want revenge. You want suicide. Drown yourself in the ocean. ]  
  
Then the voices started arguing with each other.   
  
"Stop it, just stop it!" Serena yelled, covering her ears. "I'm not killing myself, and I'm not getting revenge. I just want to go home!" Serena dropped to her knees and dug a small hole in the sand. "No, no, no, no, NO! I'm not going to do a thing, that's it. I'll just stay here and dig holes." Serena dug another hole, then another, then another...  
  
  
  
~*!.....!*~  
  
  
  
"Yolei, are you feeling okay?" Kari asked.   
  
Yolei glanced at her friend. "Um, yeah, I'm okay," Yolei said.   
  
Kari looked at her friend, concerned. Yolei loked as though she could pass out any minute. She was fighting to keep moving, and barely winning that struggle. The group arrived at Jennai's.   
  
"Did you find him?" Joe asked.   
  
"Nope," T.K. said. "He's no where to be seen."   
  
"Maybe he was taken, or he's looking for you and you keep passing each other," Cody said.   
  
"Maybe he's still pissed off with us and he doesn't want us to find him," Kari said. "He'll find us later probably."   
  
"How's the Reconfigurator going?" Ken asked.   
  
"It's going pretty well," Izzy said. "We only made one, but it'll do both things at once."   
  
Ken joined Izzy and Cody, who were working on the Reconfigurator. Kari and T.K. kneeled beside the three on the floor, watching them work, and having a private conversation. Joe joined them. Yolei, however, sat on the couch and tried to keep awake.   
  
  
  
~*!.....!*~  
  
  
  
Davis awoke in an old and dull room. It was empty, except him and the chair he was tied to. He looked at the brown door in front of him and saw the metal handle turn. A man in a long black jacket, jeans, and a navy shirt with a collar walked over to him. He had short, dark brown hair and green eyes. The man hooked Davis's D3 to his jacket.   
  
"What were you doing with my D3?" Davis asked.   
  
"We needed to check something. We wanted to know if you had it, but you don't. I see there's no reason reason in keeping you -"   
  
"You're gonna let me go?" Davis interrupted.   
  
"Let you go?" The man laughed. "We can't do that. You must be eliminated."   
  
"W-what do you mean?"  
  
"Eliminated, taken out of action, destroyed, gone."   
  
Another person walked into the room, this one belonging to a kid no older than Tai. He had green eyes and long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. He wore a dark turquoise shirt and pants, with a brown belt, and a purple jacket. He chuckled at Davis's horrified expression. "Jaunte, have you been threatening elimination again?"   
  
"How'd you know?" the one known as Jaunte said.   
  
"Leave the poor boy alone. He isn't the one we're looking for. But... maybe he knows who we need," he said.   
  
"Hikuto, I found him injured in the forest. If he knew who it was, do you think he'd be there alone?" Jaunte asked.   
  
"Kid, how'd you end up in the shape you're in?" Hikuto asked.   
  
"An explosion, I think," Davis said. "Why?"   
  
Hikuto and Jaunte looked at each other and said, "Len's fifty-sixes."   
  
"What?" Davis said.   
  
"If we told you, we'd have to kill you," Hikuto said seriously.   
  
"Then I don't wanna know. So, could you guys let me go?"   
  
"Um... we have to think about that," Jaunte said.   
  
"Why? If I'm not who you want, then why are you still keeping me?"   
  
"You know who we are."   
  
"And besides that, the Master thinks you know where she is."   
  
"Who is this 'she'?"   
  
"You guess. Dark brown hair, violet eyes, small," Jaunte described.   
  
"Who? Serena?"   
  
"You know her. Hikuto, go get the master," Jaunte said. Hikuto left the room for a minute, and came back with two people, one of them being...  
  
  
  
~*!.....!*~  
  
  
  
"Yolei, are you okay? You seem out of it today," Kari said, looking at her friend.   
  
"Huh?" Yolei said, looking up to face Kari.   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
Yolei shook her head. "It's nothing."   
  
"It has to be something. You've barely said a word."   
  
"It's nothing, Kari." Yolei leaned foprward and rested her head in her hands, her eyes closed.   
  
"Yolei, please tell me."   
  
Yolei sighed deeply, but didn't answer. She buried her face in her hands. Kari put a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"It's okay, I won't tell anyone."   
  
"I am fine, Kari." Yolei stood up and walked over to the window. Kari, and the other digidestined, watched, all equally confused. Suddenly, Yolei fell over and passed out.   
  
  
  
~*!.....!*~  
  
  
  
Serena, after being surrounded by three-inch-deep holes, decided to take a walk. She laughed as the voices started talking again.   
  
/ Dig another hole! / / Get up, find your digimon, and go back to the Digital world! / / Stay, take a nice walk. / / Find your digivice and dip it into the water! / / Cry, I know you wanna. / / What's there to cry about? Life is over as you know it. Commit suicide. Drown! / / Why die now, wait for the digidestined. /   
  
Then they started arguing, but Serena ignored them all. She tried thinking on her own, even though the voices seemed to be getting louder.   
  
"Ready to give up, yet?" a voice asked.   
  
"Leave me alone!" Serena screamed, covering her ears.   
  
"You want to join me, I know you do. You're just rticking yourself into believing that you don't. Relax. Join me. We could do great things."   
  
"I said leave me alone!"   
  
"You poor child. Must I eliminate you?"   
  
"Might as well, I'm not going anywhere," Serena said, dropping her arms. A wave of the ocean washed over and splashed her feet. She took off her shoes and socks and sat on the sand, getting herself wet. She ignored the voices in her head, as well as the mysterious voice.   
  
  
  
~*!.....!*~  
  
  
  
Yolei stirred. She was now laying on the couch in Jennai's, a damp cold cloth on her forehead. She opened her eyes and saw a blurred vision of Kari standing over her, as well as Ken, T.K., and Cody.   
  
"Yolei!" Kari said.   
  
"What happened?" Yolei asked.   
  
"You passed out," T.K. said.   
  
"Yolei, are you sick or something?" Kari asked.   
  
Yolei didn't answer. She shifted on the couch, her hands clutching her midsection. She laid on her side.   
  
"Yolei!" Kari said.   
  
"What?"   
  
"What's the matter with you?"   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"You're not answering our questions! You haven't been yourself and then you pass out, and every time we ask you a question, you won't answer. What's wrong?"   
  
"I-it's not important."   
  
"How dense are you, Yolei?!" T.K. said. "Something's wrong with you. Spill."   
  
Yolei stood up quickly and left Jennai's, Kari, and T.K. in hot persuit. Yolei found a telivision monitor, held up her D3, said the 'password', and went back to the real world. The two, not wanting to pressure Yolei anymore, turned back around and went back to Jennai's.   
  
"She left," T.K. answered. "Poromon, do you know what's wrong with her?"   
  
The small pink digimon looked up, then nodded.   
  
"What is it?" Cody asked.   
  
"I-I'm not entitled to say. I really want to, but I can't. I can't even hint you. I found out one day two weeks ago. Yolei hides it good, though. If you watch what she does when you stuff your faces, you'll know," Poromon said. "If I tell you anymore, she'll delete me for sure."   
  
"Watch her when we eat?" T.K. paraphrased. "What happens when we eat?"   
  
Kari thought about what had happened at lunch that day. Yolei said she wasn't very hungry that day, and barely ate anything. And she skipped lunch earlier in the week to finish some project for History. Kari thought long and hard about the recent evidence, then came up with a hypothesis.   
  
"Yolei's anorexic!"   
  
  
  
*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*  
  
  
  
And again, I thank my one and only reviewer on this story so far, Saiyan Brat. Well, review more. I changed the summary to twist up the plot a little. What do you think? Read and Review. Flames are always welcome, because everyone is entitled to their own opinion, and I respect that, because I am a respectable person, got it?   
  
Darkness Princess 


	4. Another Digidestined

:.:*Disclaimer*:.: No, people, I don't own digimon. Okay?  
  
Rescuing Serena  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Another Digidestined  
  
  
  
"Anorexic? What do you mean?" Cody said.   
  
"She's starving herself," Kari said. "I don't know why, though."   
  
"Why would she be starving herself?" Ken said.   
  
"Well, most people do it to become skinnier. But she's skinny enough as is," T.K. said.   
  
"Maybe we should tell one of her siblings. They might be able to help," Cody said.   
  
"We can't. She wouldn't want anyone to know," Kari said.   
  
"Well, we can't just not do anything," T.K. said.   
  
"There's always something we can do," Joe said.   
  
"But what?" Kari asked.   
  
~*!.....!*~  
  
Yolei sat in the computer room, pouting. She held her stomach tighter, trying to stop the pain, but failing. She knew she had an eating disorder. Anorexia. It all started a three months ago, when she was watching a television when woman were weighed on television. One weighed less than her, and was almost ten years older. Yolei felt ashamed, and fat. She decided to stop eating as much. It was, at first, just a little less food during meals, nothing for anyone to detect, but it gradually increased, becoming only snacks now and then, to skipping meals altogether. She knew she had to stop, but how? It had gone too far in a little amount of time.  
  
She buried her face in her hands, and, overwhelmed with pity for herself and grief for her friends, cried. Tai and Sora were walking hand in hand down the hallway, planning a surprise visit to the digital world for the younger digidestined. They expected to see Izzy in the lab, but were surprised to see Yolei there, but even more shocked to see her crying.   
  
"Yolei, what's wrong?" Sora asked, taking a seat beside her.   
  
Yolei just cried harder, not being able to tell them.   
  
"What's the matter?" Tai said.   
  
She just continued crying. So all the two could do was try and comfort her, though they had no idea what to say. Yolei finally quieted down and dried her eyes on her sleeves.   
  
"Yolei, what got you so upset?" Sora asked calmly. Yolei didn't say anything. "It's okay, you can tell us."   
  
Yolei shook her head.   
  
"Yolei, if something's wrong, you should tell us," Tai said.   
  
Yolei grabbed her stomach and hunched forward.   
  
"Yolei, what's wrong?" Sora asked, worried.   
  
Yolei took a deep breath, and held her stomach tighter. She looked up into Sora's caring eyes, and realized that she couldn't hide it forever. Maybe she was the one who could help her. But she wasn't ready to release her secret.   
  
"Yolei, you'll have to tell us sometime," Tai said, then was smacked in the back of his head by Sora.   
  
  
  
~*!.....!*~  
  
  
  
"I'm going back to our world to talk to Yolei. I might be able to get it out of her," Kari declared.   
  
"All right. We're going to stay here," Izzy said. "Joe, T.K., Cody, Ken, go find Davis. The reconfigurer is almost finished."   
  
"Right," T.K. said. He winked at Kari, and he, Joe, Ken, and Cody went back on the rearch for Davis. Kari found a television monitor, and went to the human world. She landed on her brother, and the two fell from the chair to a pile on the floor. They got up.   
  
"Kari, where are the others?" Tai asked.   
  
"They're still in the digital world, trying to rescue some girl on the verge of insanity because of a dark spore," Kari replied.   
  
"Do you know what's wrong with Yolei?" Sora asked.   
  
"Maybe," Kari said. She bent down and whispered something in Yolei's ear, then moved back. Yolei's mouth was open wide, staring in shock at her friend. "Is it true?"  
  
"What is it, Kari?" Sora asked.   
  
Kari looked at Yolei. Yolei glared at her, and held her midsection tighter.   
  
"Is it true, Yolei?" Kari asked again.   
  
Yolei said nothing. She stood up, grabbed her stuff, and ran out of the computer lab.   
  
"What is it, Kari?" Tai asked.   
  
"We have a hunch that Yolei's anorexic," Kari said.   
  
"Anorexic? Why?" Sora asked.   
  
"Well, maybe she's not anorexic. Maybe it's school problems or something," Tai said.  
  
"Maybe," Kari said. "Well, we're in the digital world trying to rescue this girl who was banished to the Dark Ocean, then there was an explosion and we can't find Davis. And to top it all off, you have this thing with Yolei."   
  
"Wow, you guys have a lot on your hands. Sora, go get Matt, and tell Jun some stupid excuse for her brother. I'm going to go to the digital world. Kari, you go get Yolei," Tai said. He went to the digital world. Sora ran to the high school. Kari went to find Yolei.   
  
  
  
~*!.....!*~  
  
  
  
"Natalie?" Davis said, staring at the second person who came in the room. It was a girl with dark green hair that reached her shoulders and brown eyes. She was wearing a white shirt with a collar and long sleeves with cuffs, a light blue jumper, white knee socks, and brown shoes. Her hands were tied by a rope, which was held by Hikuto. She looked up to see who called her name.   
  
"Davis?" she said. Hikuto pushed her onto the floor by Davis's legs. She looked up at the older one. "That is no way to treat a lady!"   
  
"Well, you're not a lady. You're just a little runt," Jaunte said.   
  
"I am not! What did you do to my Gizamon? If I see one scratch on him, I'm gonna kick your--"   
  
"Watch it, girlie. The Master doesn't like hearing that kind of language," Hikuto said.   
  
The other person was a man, somewhere in his late teens, was standing in the doorway beside Hikuto. He had dark brown hair and dark violet eyes. He was wearing a dark blue shirt, black pants, and a black overcoat.   
  
"Hey! You're the guy who--"   
  
"All right, listen up," the man said, interrupting Davis. "Where's the girl? You've both been near her while you were in the digital world. Where is she?"   
  
"Who? Serena?" Davis asked.   
  
"Yeah, pinprick," the man said. "Where is she?"   
  
"She was headed towards the continent of Folder, last time I saw her," Natalie said.   
  
"Jaunte, Hikuto, come."   
  
He walked off, the two boys following. The kids heard the door lock and footsteps head away.   
  
"Natalie, I didn't know you were a destined," Davis said.   
  
"I was trying to tell you, but you said you had to go to soccer practice, so I couldn't. Then, after that, I couldn't find you, and your sister said you were out," Natalie said. "I was going to tell you in the digital world, but then Jaunte grabbed me and brought me here."   
  
"How'd you know I was a destined?" Davis asked.   
  
"I saw you when you were traveling the world, duh! Davis, do you know Serena?"   
  
"Not really. All I know is that she had an active spore and then she realized what she as doing. But then she was called by the DigiGods, and banished to the Dark Ocean. How do you know her?"   
  
"Well, I just got my digimon three days ago, and yesterday was my first trip to the Digital world, so Gizamon and I were just looking around. Then she popped up and challenged me. It was a draw because we heard something and panicked and ran off. And I found out that Serena is my father's brother's daughter, she's one of my cousins I didn't get to meet yet."   
  
"Your cousin," Davis said. "Oh. Well, do yoou know who that 'Master' guy is?"   
  
"Serena's older brother, Derek. He's nineteen, so he lives on his own. Jaunte and Hikuto are friends of his from Drama class." Natalie pulled herself up to her feet and walked over to the door. "Derek! Let us out!"   
  
"I guess we're stuck in here," Davis said.   
  
"Oh, I forgot. Davis, I have a pocketknife in my pocket. I want you get it out and try and open it."   
  
"How am I supposed to do that?"   
  
  
  
~*!.....!*~  
  
  
  
Kari found Yolei at the park, sitting on a bench. She sat beside her friend.   
  
"Yolei?" she said.   
  
"I can't stop it, Kari," Yolei said, crying. "It's already gone too far!"   
  
"What's gone too far?" Kari asked.   
  
"You know," Yolei sobbed. "You guessed it. I'm sick, and I can't help it."   
  
"So you are anorexic?"   
  
Yolei nodded, wiping her face.   
  
"How long has tthis been going on?"   
  
"Three..." Yolei buried her face in her hands.   
  
"Three what? Three weeks?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Months?"   
  
Yolei nodded.   
  
"Oh, Yolei," Kari said.   
  
  
  
*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*  
  
  
  
So... Like it? Hate it? Review, review, review! Oh yeah, I got two more reviewers: Anime Queen and Shadowblack. Thank you so much!  
  
Darkness Princess 


	5. Solutions

:.:*Disclaimer*:.: Okay, quit askin'. I don't own Digimon.   
  
  
  
Rescuing Serena  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Solutions  
  
  
  
Kari got her friend to stop crying. "Okay, Yolei, well, you know what you have to do, right?" she said.   
  
Yolei looked at the ground. "No, not really."   
  
"You have to eat," Kari informed.   
  
"I-I can't."   
  
"No, stop it! Don't cry," Kari said sternly when she saw tears forming in Yolei's eyes. "You have to, Yolei. Come on, let's go find Sora."   
  
"Kari," she whined.   
  
Kari stood up, grabbed Yolei's wrist, and dragged her friend back to the school, where Sora returned with Matt. Matt said hi, then went to the digital world, and Sora stayed behind.   
  
"So, is it true?" Sora asked Kari.   
  
"Yeah," Kari said. "So, what should we do?"   
  
"Shove food down her throat, that's what we should do," Sora said.   
  
Yolei looked up, horrified. Sora laughed. "I wouldn't do that," she said. "But you do have to eat. Come on, let's go to my house. My mom's at the flower shop until late."   
  
Yolei buried her face in her hands. "Man, I hate my life."   
  
  
  
~*!.....!*~  
  
  
  
"So, how am I gonna do this," Davis muttered to himself.   
  
Natalie walked over and stood behind him. Although Davis's wrists were tied, he was able to move his fingers and hands around. He reached over and found her pocket, then pulled out the pocketknife. He, after a bit of struggling, got it open, and Natalie rubbed the rope around her wrist against it, cutting it. She took the pocketknife and freed Davis, then slid it into her pocket.   
  
Davis stood up. "Thanks," he said.   
  
"I can't take all the credit. You helped, too," Natalie said.   
  
"But you had the knife," Davis said.   
  
"But you got it open."   
  
"Yeah, I guess I did."   
  
"You're as cocky as you are cute," Natalie said, then gasped. "Did I just say that out loud?"   
  
Davis smirked, causing her to blush. "So, you think I'm cute, huh?"   
  
Natalie looked down. "Yeah," she said, then looked at him again. "So, how do you think we'll get out?"   
  
The only exit was the door. Davis remembered something he saw on a detective TV movie last week, Shuu's Last Case. "Say, Natalie, do you have a hairpin?" he asked.   
  
"Yeah, why?" She pulled one out of her hair and handed it to him. He bent down in front of the door and began picking the lock. "Oh, I see. You're imitating Shuu off that movie."   
  
"You saw it?"   
  
"Yeah. It's one of my favorites."   
  
"Mine, too," Davis said. "Hey, I think I got it!"   
  
Davis wiggled the hairpin in the lock one moretime and heard a click. He turned the doorhandle, and saw that it opened. He smiled at her.   
  
"Ready, Natalie?"   
  
"Let's go!"   
  
  
  
~*!.....!*~  
  
  
  
"Hi, Tai," T.K. said when Tai and Agumon walked into Jennai's.   
  
"What are you guys doing?" Tai asked Cody, Ken, Izzy, and Joe. They turned to the redhead.   
  
"Well, we're constructing a reconfigurer to rescue a girl named Serena from her eternal banishing in the Dark Ocean."   
  
"Izzy, I lost you at recon-whachamacallit," Tai said.   
  
"Just one tweak there... and... done," Izzy said, holding up a small mechanical a bit larger than a D-3. It was grey, and had a scanner-like thing on the top. "It does both jobs at once, and I think it'll work. I hope it holds long enough."  
  
Matt walked into Jennai's with Gabumon. "What's going on here?" Matt asked.   
  
"Older kids go look for Davis. Younger kids go to the Dark Ocean," Izzy said.   
  
Joe, Matt, and Tai left Jennai's with their digimon. Cody, Izzy, Ken, and T.K. went to find the entrance to the Dark Ocean.   
  
  
  
~*!.....!*~  
  
  
  
"Where are we?" Natalie asked as she and Davis wandered around a building looking for an exit.   
  
They heard footsteps and hid behind a statue of a Tyrannomon. Hikuto walked by.   
  
"Jaunte! Jaunte, where'd you go?" Hikuto called.   
  
Jaunte ran over. "They're gone!" Jaunte yelled. "I just went over and they're gone!"   
  
"But we just left them five minutes ago. They couldn't have gotten out yet. Puppetmon was a pretty good architect, creating this place," Hikuto said. "Well, let's split up and look for them. Derek's gonna be mad when he finds out that they escaped."   
  
The boys split up and ran down different hallways.   
  
"They know we're missing. We have to get out of here faster," Davis said.   
  
"But at least we know where we are. We're in Puppetmon's old mansion," Natalie said.   
  
"What's so good about that? We still don't know how to get out."   
  
"I see what you mean."   
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a cold voice spoke. "Do I see two runaways?"   
  
Davis and Natalie looked up to see the 'Master'.   
  
"Run!" Davis yelled. He and Natalie split up from the statue and dashed away from Derek, both on their own for now.   
  
  
  
~*!.....!*~  
  
  
  
"So, Yolei, are you ready to get well?" Kari asked.   
  
"No," Yolei said. "Do I really have to do this?"   
  
"Yeah, you do," Sora said.   
  
The three were sitting at Sora's dining room table. In front of Yolei was a plate of rice. Yolei picked up the chopsticks and got a small amount of rice. She ate it, then grabbed er stomach and ran to the bathroom. Soon, retching noises were being heard.   
  
"Oh man, now she's belemic too?" Sora sighed. "Yolei! Stop that and get out here right now!"   
  
"Sora!" Kari said. "You can't just scream at her like that. She's not used to food anymore. Let's just see if she'll stop."   
  
"Come on, Yolei. You're going to get over this!" Kari said.  
  
  
  
~*!.....!*~  
  
  
  
Serena walked around the Dark Ocean, then closed her eyes and kept walking. The voices which had been pestering her were now silent. Soon, she tripped and landed on something soft. Opening her eyes, she saw that it was grass. Looking around, she saw a few digimon in the trees, and the grass was a glorious shade of green. She stood up, smiling.   
  
"I'm back in the digital world!"   
  
  
  
*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*  
  
  
  
I'm happy. I finally finished this, and the story is going where I wanted it to go. I'm very happy. And thanks to the reviewers.  
  
  
  
shadowblack -:- Thanks for telling me. I hope I didn't use "said" and "asked" too much in this chapter, and I'm trying to fix that in my other stories also.   
  
and  
  
Anichan -:- thanks for the review.   
  
  
  
I hope more people read this story, because I will be using these characters in another story, when I'm done with this one.   
  
Darkness Princess 


	6. Lost and Found

:.:*Disclaimer*:.: Old news, I don't own Digimon.   
  
  
  
Rescuing Serena  
  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Lost and Found  
  
  
  
T.K., Izzy, Ken, and Cody found the Dark Forest and began walking through it. Ken was tense, and shaking slightly.   
  
"Ken, are you okay?" Izzy asked. "You're really pale."   
  
"I-I'll be okay," Ken said. He heard a soft crunching noise, and stopped. Turning around, he saw nothing. So he continued walking with the others, periodically looking over his shoulder.   
  
"Ken, it'll be all right. Nothing but stray digimon are here," T.K. said.   
  
Ken heard the noise again and tensed. Wormmon obviously sensed it too, looking behind Ken's back as if searching for something.   
  
"What is it?" Cody asked.   
  
"There's something back there," Wormmon said. "I can't see it, but something's there."   
  
"Well, we should just keep going. Anything after us might just attack with some fake attack, or run away," Cody said.   
  
Ken looked behind him. He saw a shadow past behind a tree, and that was it.   
  
"It's probably leaving," he spoke, turning around. "Let's keep going."   
  
  
  
~*!.....!*~  
  
  
  
Davis headed down the main hall, then turned down a smaller, darker one.   
  
"Hey! Kid!" a voice called.   
  
Davis turned around. A cage sat in the corner, a Mushroomon sitting inside it.   
  
"Have you seen a girl, 'bout your height, greenish hair, wearing white and blue?"   
  
"Natalie?"   
  
"You know her?"   
  
"Yeah. Are you her partner?"   
  
"Yeah. Mind lettting me out?"   
  
"Sure." Davis walked over to the cage. Realizing that he still had Natalie's hairpin, he picked the lock on the cage and picked up the digimon.   
  
"So, uh, where's Natalie?" Mushroomon questioned.   
  
"We split up, but I'm going to find her," Davis replied. And he began running.   
  
  
  
~*!.....!*~  
  
  
  
"Davis!" Joe, Matt, and Tai called in unison.   
  
"Where did he go? We've circled this place twice," Tai said.   
  
"Well, since Davis acts like you... if you were in an explosion, where would you go?" Matt asked.   
  
"To find the others, or find my way back to Jennai's," Tai said.   
  
"Well, he's nowhere around here. And he didn't go back to Jennai's. He probably went around somewhere," Matt said.   
  
"I guess we'd better keep looking," Joe said.   
  
"Davis!" the three called in unison.   
  
  
  
~*!.....!*~  
  
  
  
Natalie passed Hikuto and Jaunte, and found the hallway to the exit.   
  
"Almost... there," she panted. "Wait, I...I can't... go yet... Davis... and Mushroomon... I have to... find them."   
  
She turned around to see...  
  
Where do you think you're going, runaway?"   
  
  
  
~*!.....!*~  
  
  
  
Yolei walked into the dining room, holding her stomach. Her face was pale.   
  
"Are you okay? You look really sick now," Kari verbalized.   
  
Yolei groaned. "I don't think your methods are working."   
  
"Well, there's got to be some way. Maybe we should call your sisters--"   
  
"No! You can't call them!" Yolei interrupted.   
  
"Then what do we do?" Kari asked.   
  
Yolei shrugged. She walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Her stomach made noises.   
  
"Ready to try again?" Sora questioned.   
  
Yolei groaned again. Sora helped her to stand and walked her to the table. She sat down, and picked up the fork again.   
  
"Here goes nuthin'," she said, scooping up a bit of rice. She placed it in her mouth, and chewed.   
  
A burden lifted off her chest as she savored the sweet flavor of Sora's rice. She contined eating.   
  
"She must really be enjoying that rice," Kari whispered to Sora.   
  
"Yeah," the older one agreed. "She's getting a taste of what she missed for not eating for so long."   
  
"So she'll be okay?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
  
  
~*!.....!*~  
  
  
  
Ken heard something and turned around again. He dropped his shoulders in agrivation.   
  
"What is it, Ken?" Cody asked.   
  
"I keep sensing something, but nothing's there," Ken responded (A/N: see, shadowblack, I used your word).   
  
"It's probably just your imagination," Izzy commented. "You've been on edge since we've reached the dark forest."   
  
A rustle of bushes was heard. The boys turned around.   
  
"Okay. Maybe you weren't," he stand-corrected himself.   
  
Serena appeared out of the bushes, looking around, utterly confused. Her eyes rested on the group. She smiled.   
  
"Lookie! I'm free! They couldn't hold me. Wha!" She did the raise-the-roof mime motion, bouncing her shoulders a bit.   
  
"Uh, Serena, we finished the thingamabobber," T.K. said.   
  
"So, you're goint to cure me? Yay!" She ran over and gave T.K. a hug, scaring him a bit. He peeled her hands away from his neck.   
  
"Yeah. well, you're going to have to calm down while Izzy sets it up. Okay?"   
  
Serena nodded. Izzy walked over and held one part of the reconfigurer to her forehead. He handed another part to Ken. "Click the red button." Ken pushed the button. Serena froze, her eyes going clear completely. After a moment, her eyes returned to normal. She collapsed, holding her head. She groaned.   
  
"Serena?"   
  
"What happened?" she asked. "I have a mega-headache. What's going on? Where's my brother?" She felt her pocket. "Where's my D3?"   
  
"Brother?" Cody repeated.   
  
"You were under the control of a dark spore," Izzy said. "You were in the dark ocean."   
  
"I don't remember at all. And my head really hurts." She looked around at her suroundings. "How'd I get here?"   
  
"That's what we're trying to figure out," Izzy stated. "Well, Ken, why don't you and T.K. take Serena back to Jennai's. Cody and I are going to go search the Dark Ocean."   
  
Cody looked up, his eyes widening. Ken breathed out in relief, then he and T.K. helped Serena to her feet and pulled her arms around their shoulders.   
  
"We'll come back and help after we get her to Jennai's," T.K. said.   
  
"We're coming back?" Ken asked. T.K. nodded. Ken groaned.   
  
"Dark... ocean...?" Serena repeated. "I... I don't remember.... what happened? ...Where's Genomon?"   
  
"We don't know, but we'll find out after we get you to Jennai's," T.K. said.   
  
Serena broke away from the two boys, then fell and landed on her arse. "Not until I find my digimon."   
  
"Serena, it'll be okay. We'll get Genomon, we promise. But we need to go to Jennai's first," Izzy told her.   
  
"No!" Serena shouted. She grabbed her head. "Genomon," she whispered. "I need Genomon."   
  
"Armadillomon, c'mon," Cody said, turning around. The two began running.   
  
"Cody!" T.K. called.   
  
"Stay there!" Cody called back, still running. He soon disappeared from sight.   
  
"He bailed," T.K. said, sitting on the ground near Serena.   
  
"He probably went to do something important. Cody wouldn't just run away for no reason," Izzy said.   
  
"Well, I guess all we can do is wait," Ken spoke. So they did.   
  
  
  
*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*  
  
As always, I gotta thank the reviewers:   
  
Hskuryu08 -:- I haven't decided if I want them to be a couple. IT's a maybe, maybe not kind of thing. But you'll have to read more to find out.   
  
shadowblack -:- No one brought Serena back. There's some glitch in the DigiWorld where you can go from the forest to the Dark Forest, which leads to the Dark Ocean. It was in an episode called 'Opposites Attract', where Kari, Yolei, and Ken were separated and somehow found their way to the Dark Ocean. Well, I used your words. Happy?  
  
  
  
And if you review, you get your name down here, too. But you gotta review first. Thanks, I appreciate it.   
  
Darkness Princess 


End file.
